


First Date

by CuriosityKilledKat



Series: Roller Derby [3]
Category: GOT7, Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Roller Derby, F/F, Genderswap, Mentioned Lee Hoseok | Wonho, Mentioned Mark Tuan, Mentioned Son Hyunwoo | Shownu, Mentioned Yoo Kihyun, mentions of roller derby
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-08
Updated: 2020-07-08
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:13:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25138249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CuriosityKilledKat/pseuds/CuriosityKilledKat
Summary: It's been a year of friendship and now Minhyuk is taking Changkyun out on a date.
Relationships: Im Changkyun | I.M/Lee Minhyuk
Series: Roller Derby [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/816480
Kudos: 3





	First Date

Minhyuk stood in front of her mirror fidgeting with her clothes. Behind her, Hyungwon sighed for what was probably the thousandth time in the last hour. 

“You look fine. Honestly I don’t think Changkyun is going to care that much. I think it’s more of a miracle that she even agreed to go on a date with you. This is more surprising than when she actually agreed to be friends with you.”

“I’m nervous about this date and you’re just going to sit there and insult me. Where’s Hoseok? I need someone who is actually going to be of use to my nerves.” Minhyuk says as she tries but fails to have her hair fall down just right.

Hyungwon sighs before getting up and turning Minhyuk to face her. She plays with the girls hair for a moment before smiling satisfied, “You’ll be fine. If Changkyun can deal with you on a daily basis, I’m sure she’ll be able to handle you on a date.”

“Thanks I think.” Minhyuk says before releasing a breath and walking out of her room.

Sitting in the living room waiting for her is Changkyun looking absolutely stunning. Sometimes Minhyuk is reminded that she is friends with an absolutely beautiful girl. Changkyun barely has to try and she is breathtaking. She smiles as she heads towards the girl before stopping when said girl turns to look at her. Her mouth drops open in shock and the beautifully subtle makeup that can only be Kihyun’s work.

“You look gorgeous.” Minhyuk manages to utter after a minute of staring that caused said girl to raise her eyebrow.

“Thanks. Let’s leave before Kihyun gets out of Hyungwoo’s hold and decides that I need something changed. I love her but she’s driving me nuts. I don’t understand how Hyungwoo deals with her.” Changkyun says getting up and grabbing Minhyuk’s hand.

Minhyuk blindly follows behind Changkyun as the two leave the house ignoring Hyungwon’s comments about being safe and whatnot. They head down the street before Changkyun stops since she doesn’t actually know where they’re going. 

“So what do you have planned?” Changkyun asks as she swings her and Minhyuk’s hands back and forth.

“Well I figured we could go to the arcade for awhile before getting food and then if you’re still up for it then an internet cafe because I know there’s that one game you’ve been going on about that we could maybe play together.” Minhyuk says as she smiles at the fact that Changkyun hasn’t realised her hand yet. 

“Sounds cool. Let’s go then” Changkyun says as she drags Minhyuk to the bus stop. 

+++

It’s around 10 PM when the two girls walk out of the diner hand in hand once again. Minhyuk has been blushing almost all night as Changkyun has barely let go of her hand apart from when she needed both her hands. Both girls wander down the street to the bus stop in relative silence. 

“As much as I would love to go to the cafe I think that can wait for our next date. I’m tired and just want my bed right now.” Changkyun says as the bus stops in front of the girls.

Minhyuk’s mind is blank as she follows behind Changkyun trying to comprehend what was just said. She wasn’t sure if she heard right because it sounded like Changkyun just stated that there would be a second date. She feels like she’s hearing things. She lets her mind wander as they sit down and Changkyun leans her head on Minhyuk’s shoulder. They stay in silence all the way to their apartment building when Minhyuk finally seems to come to her senses.

“Wait, our next date? You want to go out with me again?”

Changkyun looks at Minhyuk with a raised eyebrow, “Yes. It took you this long to respond?”

“I honestly wasn’t even sure if there would be a first date to be honest. I didn’t think you’d agree so I never really thought past this one.”

“Minhyuk I like you. I wouldn’t have agreed if I didn’t already have a crush on you. Mark was honestly so happy when I agreed to move in with you guys because he wouldn’t have to listen to me talking about you nonstop. I was so happy when you asked me out. I may not always be the greatest with expressing my emotions but trust me, I like you a lot.”

Minhyuk just beams in response to all that. She wasn’t expecting Changkyun to return her feelings but is beyond happy that they are. She stares at Changkyun with the dopiest grin ever and Changkyun smiles back just as happy. Changkyun leans forward to press a kiss to Minhyuk’s cheek before guiding them into the building and eventually their apartment. Once inside they depart to their own rooms with huge smiles and another kiss from Changkyun, this time to the forehead. 

**Author's Note:**

> here ya go. wrote another snippet of this universe.


End file.
